The Prince and The Dragon
by n00dleBOT
Summary: Chrom and Robin decide to celebrate their wedding with a honeymoon. Warning: - Sexual Content - Bits and Pieces of Angst - Fluffy Moments
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Vows

Chapter 1: Wedding Vows

"Chrom, please take the ring and say your vows." Frederick explained. Chrom took the ring and lifted Robin's left hand. They were both nervous for this, they planned this wedding after the war ended and Chrom proposed. Robin was scared that she didn't know what would happen in the future. But it didn't matter now, it's their wedding so all the negativity and fear washed away.

"Robin," Chrom began his vows, looking into her eyes, "we were just strangers when we first met, I wouldn't expect my wife to be some woman I found asleep on a field." Some of the guest giggled. "Robin, besides being my wife and tactician through the war, you've always been there by my side, protecting me and everyone else. I give you this ring as not just a symbol of our marriage, but as our start to a new journey." Chrom exhaled, like he was out of breath, and slid the ring on Robin's finger.

"Robin, please take the ring and say your vows." Frederick then turned to Robin. Robin got a little shaking getting the ring. She held Chrom's left hand said her vows.

"Chrom, Exalt of Yilsse, even though you are a big dork," the guest also giggled, specifically Lissa, "you have been the greatest person I ever remember being with. Sure Lissa, Frederick and the others are great (in their own special way), but you've been the one that made me remember. Thank you Chrom, I give you this ring to represent our hardships to get here." Robin was more confident in her vows, sliding the ring on Chrom's finger.

Frederick smiled at both of them. He took a deep breath. "Do you Chrom take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, protect her and provide for her; to have and to hold from this day forth, in sickness and in health, in prosperity and adversity; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Robin take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, protect him and provide for him; to have and to hold from this day forth, in sickness and in health, in prosperity and adversity; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Robin's tears started to break free.

"Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Frederick stepped away to give the couple some space.

Both of them did not hesitate, Robin lept into Chrom's arms and they kissed as the crowd went wild with cheers. The guest were mostly the Shepherds and townspeople, seeing Chrom and Robin grow into beautiful adults has a been a journey. Lissa was bawling like a baby, holding onto her husband Lon'qu as she saw her brother pick up his bride and walked the aisle. Frederick wiped some small tears from the corner of his eyes.

Chrom and Robin were led to a carriage that would take them to the reception. "After you." Chrom said, placing Robin back on her feet. She bowed and giggled at him, one step at a time to enter the carriage, as Chrom followed suit. As the horses rode to the reception, Yilsse's streets were filled with townspeople cheering the lovely newlyweds. Robin laid her head on her husband's shoulder as she tried to close her eyes.

"Don't sleep yet. We still have a party." Chrom shook Robin until her eyes were open again. She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I still can't believe that we're married. It still amazes me on how you were able to convince me to marry you." Chrom chuckled at Robin's statement.

The horses came to a stop, Chrom and Robin exited the carriage and came to the reception.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reception

Chapter 2: The Reception

"How are you enjoying the cake you two?" Frederick asked as Chrom and Robin giggled as they ate like teenagers. They both nodded as Robin had a nasty plan in her head. She took a chunk of cake and smashed it into Chrom's face. They both laughed as cake was getting everywhere until Frederick told them to stop acting like children.

As the party went on, Lissa and Lon'qu slided into the conversation as Robin and Chrom drank some wine. "So when's the baby?" Lissa teasingly said, Both of them choked on their drinks. Lon'qu saved the day by butting in and apologized. "Fine, I'll ask my real question. When's the honeymoon?"

"Frederick is escorting Robin and I to the Hotrealms. We're hoping it'll be just the two of us relaxing at the seashore."

"So you don't want guards protecting you guys? What if Risens come and attack-" Lon'qu was cut off by Robin.

"We're not kids anymore Lon'qu. We're dependable of each other, so I think we'll be able to handle it." Robin smiled as Lon'qu only nodded.

After that, the party was going swimmingly, The Shepherds were having more fun than ever, couples were slow dancing as the pianist played a soft song, one of the couples being the newly weds.

"I still can't believe this is happening," Robin said, her heart froze the wedding began, "it almost feels like yesterday we ended the war." She leaned into Chrom's chests, trying her best to not step on his feet with her heels. Chrom placed a kiss on the top of her head and the mumbling of patrons were toned out, only the music remained in their brains.

The party ended, only the townspeople left and The Shepherds remained. Frederick suggested that Robin and Chrom should rest since their trip to the Hotrealms will be long. Chrom and Robin were both drunk off wine, as Chrom carried Robin back to their shared room.

When they got there, the drunk idiots laughed and giggle from the wine, Chrom threw Robin onto the bed and locked the door, joining Robin on the bed, both of them in a laughing state.

"We should probably get ready and pack for tomorrow," Robin said in a daze, "but let me first get out of this stupid dress~" Robin stumbled out of the bed, only to be pulled back by Chrom.

"Allow me~" Chrom's voice was much darker than usual. He unzipped her dress and threw it on the floor, the only thing showing was her pale smallclothes. He tried to lean in to suck on her skin until Robin stopped him her hands around his mouth.

"How about we take a bath, we need energy for tomorrow." Robin suggested. Chrom had a puppy pout on his face. But he agreed and let Robin leave the bed and into the bathroom. As she undressed, Chrom moved behind her and started fondling her breasts, but Robin was able to stop him. "No sex until we get to the Hotrealms, got it?"

Chrom only let go of her breasts and groaned. "You really are a tease. We haven't done it since the near end of the war. Please?" Chrom began to complain as he undressed, while Robin started the warm water.

"You're always so horny. You didn't marry me just because of my body, did you?" Chrom froze for a second, he shook his head and climbed in butt-naked with her. Robin leaned onto his chest and Chrom wrapped his arms from behind.

They sat in silence, the only sound was the bath faucet dripping, and sometimes someone would shift their legs and small ripples in the water would happen. Robin was mostly in silence because she was about what Lissa said to them at the party. Children. Robin and Chrom never thought of children, everytime it was sexy time, Robin would go to Tharja (out of all people) to cast a hex on her so that Robin wouldn't be pregnant, it was for the sake of war. But now the war is over and now they're married, children would be nice: they would be heirs, Chrom can teach one of them the way of the sword, so many thoughts.

"Hey Chrom," Robin got his attention by booping his nose, "have you ever thought of having children?" Chrom's face immediately went red, covering his redness by hiding in Robin's snowy hair. "What are you so embarrassed about? It's just children."

"I know it is," Chrom's voice was muffled but Robin could understand him, "I was thinking about children too. Ever since Lucina told me she was my daughter, I was kinda scared. If we had a baby daughter and Lucina was with us, would she cease to exist? I still have no idea how this time traveling works-" Chrom's mumbling stopped when Robin shifted so that she was looking at him, desire in her eyes.

"Let's make a promise, I'll ask Tharja to cast that hex on me again, she said it last for a week or two. So if you accidentally make me pregnant, let's vow to raise a beautiful heir to the throne." Robin held up her pinky, waiting for Chrom's answer.

He was silent but nodded, linking his pinky with her's. "Let's make a beautiful family together, Robin."


	3. Chapter 3: Enter The Hotrealms

"Damned, we forgot to pack last night," Chrom said, scratching the back of his neck, "I'm sorry if I distracted you last night."

Robin patted his back and gave his cheek a kiss. "I packed a little bit like clothes and toiletries but that's it. And before you ask, yes, I asked Tharja last night when you were out like a light." She booped his nose and he smiles. As they walked outside of the castle, they saw Stahl and Sully grooming their horses, a riding carriage and a wagon attached. What Robin and Chrom found unusual was that there were bags and suitcases.

"Did we pack and forgot about it?" Chrom asked, a little shocked.

Frederick came and answered their question. "Lissa and Maribelle snuck into your room and packed for you."

Robin and Chrom sighed, thanking Naga for Maribelle and Lissa so that they didn't have to pack in the morning.

Sully walked towards Robin, Chrom, and Frederick, giving Frederick a peck on the cheek. She handed Chrom a box with a bow on it. "Frederick and I wanted to make you some food for your trip. I hope you don't mind some toasted bread and fruits." Sully said, she actually sounded like she wasn't about to slap someone.

Robin and Chrom said their thank-yous and hopped into the carriage. Sully kissed Frederick goodbye and hopped on her horse.

"The road to the Outrealm gate will be long, so why not relax and let us do the rest." Stahl said politely. And so, both Sully and Stahl's horses began to move. Robin and Chrom turned around to see Frederick, Lissa, and Maribelle waving goodbye, Robin and Chrom waved back.

"Well since the road to the Outrealms portal will be long, let's catch a few more Z's" Robin recommended Chrom. He nodded and plopped his head on Robin's, and Robin snuggling into the crook of his neck. The ride was bumpy but also calming, the birds chirping set a nice relaxing mood, a mood that'll hopefully happen when Robin and Chrom relax by the beach.

30 minutes later, Stahl and Sully's horses come to a halt. The newlyweds were still sleeping calmly, Sully got and idea to wake them up. Sully kicked the carriage hard, making the couple jump and freak out, their hearts beating fast. "You know," Chrom said with an exasperated voice, "you could've woke us up in a less intense way."

"Well I know you two are heavy sleepers." Sully responded, her usual assertive tone coming back.

"How do you know that?" Robin asked.

"Frederick told me." Sully answered. Of course he would.

Robin and Chrom jumped out of the carriage, Stahl and Sully grabbed their luggage. All four of them faced the Outrealms portal. "I hope you guys enjoy your honeymoon. You guys we'll be staying there for about a week, but if anything bad happens, the Shepherds will take you guys back." Stahl explained. Robin and Chrom both nodded.

"I hope you guys don't have anything expensive in these bags." Sully said, throwing the bags into the portal. The couple weren't sure what was in their bags since Lissa and Maribelle packed. Robin and Chrom, hand in hand, walked towards the portal, looking back and Stahl and Sully.

"Have fun you two." Stahl said, as Chrom and Robin hopped through the portal.

After a bit of dizziness, Robin was able to land saftly onto the soft grass, as for Chrom he landed face first. Robin was laughing at his demise until her husband grabbed her leg and knocked her down two, both of them giggling like little girls.


End file.
